ajusshi saranghae
by Sehun curuts
Summary: chanyeol, siswa kelas 2 senior high school merasakan hatinya berdesir hebat jika berada di dekat sehun, siswa kelas 3 junior high school. cinta tidak melihat umur bukan? pedo! chanyeo little! sehun . chanhun YAOI


Author: Sehun curuts

Cast: Oh Sehun

Park chanyeol

Kim Jongin

And other cast

Genre: Comedy,Romance

.

.

.

.

.

THIS YAOI, LOVE!

.

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI PLEASE EXIT OR CLOSE WITHOUT A COMENT

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE?DONT READ PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEHUN CURUTS PRESENTS

.

.

.

* * *

"HEY PENCURI BRENGSEK KEMARI KAU"

Terlihat Sesosok pria bertubuh jangkung sedang berusaha mengejar seorang yang diketahui pencuri didepanya. Berlari dengan gesit dan menabrak orang yang ada dihadapanya, Itulah yang sekarang dilakukan oleh pria jangkung itu.

Pria jangkung itu semakin tertingal jejak si pencuri mengingat ramainya suasana disini. tak habis akal pria jangkung itu melepas sepatunya dan mencoba melemparkan kearah sang pencuri yang memang sudah berjarak 5 langkah lagi.

si jangkung sudah mengambil ancang acing untuk melempar sepatunya dan…..

**_BRUUUGGGGG_**

"arghhhhh…."

"appo….."

Bukan. itu bukan suara si pencuri yang mengaduh kesakitan karna terkena lemparan sepatu si jangkung melainkan suara anak kecil yang mengaduh kesakitan karna dengan tidak elitnya si pria jangkung menabrak bocah kecil yang berada di depannya.

"haiishhh ini semua gara gara kau, bocah kecil" umpat pria jangkung kepada bocah kecil yang sudah belinang air mata.

"maaf kan aku ajuththi, aku tidak sengaja" Sungguh baik hati bocah kecil ini. sudah jelas pria jangkung itu yang menabraknya duluan. bocah kecil itu mencoba bangun tapi kakinya sakit sepertinya kakinya terkilir.

"huwaaa kaki hun sakit hiks.. hikss"bocah kecil itu menangis terisak setelah pendapati pergelangan kakinya membiru. si jangkung yang kebingungan karna banyak orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan marah atau tatapan yang seperti dasar- kakak – yang – tidak – bertanggung – jawab.

"hey bocah kecil berhenti menangis" Bentak si jakung yang sontak membuat bocah kecil tersentak kaget.

"hey anak muda. bawa adik- mu dan obati kakinya." Saran ajumma tua disebelah si jangkung.

Mau tidak mau si jangkung menggendong bocah kecil kedalam dadanya yang jangkung membawa bocah kecil itu ke depan supermarket. di letakanya bocah kecil di bangku tak jauh dari insiden tadi. bocah kecil itu sudah berhenti menangis hanya terdengar sesegukan sesekali.

"kau tunggu disini" perintah si jangkung atau kita bisa sebut di chanyeol. Park chanyeol . Bocah kecil itu menurut dan mengangukan masuk kedalam supermarket dan membeli obat yang kiranya dapat menyembuhkan luka di tubuh kecil yang ia tabrak tadi. setelah mendapat barang yang ia cari, jongin keluar dan menghampiri bocah yang sedang membersihkan sisa sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Buka sepatu-mu" perintah chanyeol yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

Chanyeol berjongkok dihadapan bocah manis yang menatap tragis kaki mulusnya. Chanyeol mengoleskan krim dingin di pergelangan kakinya secara lembut walaupun chanyeol tidak menyukai anak kecil, tapi chanyeol masih mempunyai rasa bertanggung jawab kepada bocah dihadapanya ini.

"chaaa sudah selesai…. "

"terima kasih ajuththi" sehun tersenyum senang karna rasa sakit pada pergelangan kakinya tergantikan dengan rasa dingin di sekitar kulit yang dioleskan chanyeol tadi.

"siapa nama- mu ? dan dimana rumahmu?" chanyeol menyodorkan kantong plastik berisi 2 ice krim rasa coklat dan vanilla kepada bocah kecil dihadapanya.

"ini untuk ku ajuththi? Ghamsahamida. Ohh yaa nama ku oh thehun dan rumah ku di.. "

"HEY KIM SEHUN KAU DARI MANA SAJA EOH? DAN… OH KAU SELINGKUH DENGAN AJUSSHI BERBADAN MONSTER ITU EOH? " terdengar suara lengkingan cempreng dari ujung sana. Bocah pelaku peneriakan tadi dengan gesit berlari menuju chanyeol dan sehun. Sekejab bocah dengan kulit berwarna coklat sudah sampai dihadapan mereka.

"hey bocah kecil, nama mu oh thehun atau kim sehun eoh ?" ujar chanyeol bingung.

"nama ku Oh thehun ajuththi" Bela sehun. Sehun melirik temanya yang sedang mengatur nafas karna berlari terlalu cepat.

"jonginie, nama ku Oh thehun, bukan kim thehun" Bocah berkulit gelap itu mendongakan kepala. Menatap sehun tajam.

"kau dan aku akan segera menikah dan pastinya marga mu akan berubah jadi kim sehun, arra?" ohh chanyeol merasa seperti di pementasan drama anak kecil sekarang.

"hey kau suami kecil dari bocah kecil, bawa pulanglah istri mu ini, eoh " chanyeol berlalu pergi dari hadapan ' suami - istri itu '. Jongin yang tersenyum kesal saat chanyeol menyeringai ke arahnya.

"hunnie, apa yang monster itu lakukan pada mu? "

"ajuththi itu baik, jonginie. ajuththi itu mengobati luka ku , lihatlah" sehun menggerak gerakan sedikit kakinya yang memar. Jongin membulatkan matanya, ia melihat kaki sehun agak membiru dan dipenuhi oleh cairan yang ia tak ketahui.

"ASTAGA ADA APA DENGAN KAKIMU SEHUNNIE?" sehun menutup telingnya sesaat saat jongin berteriak. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika jongin berteriak karna itulah hobi jongin.

"Tak apa jonginie, kaki ku baik baik saja, lihatlah" sehun mengerak gerak kan kakinya pelan agar meyakinkan jongin kalau ia baik baik saja.

"hikss…. Jongin gagal melindungi sehun… hiks.. hiks" jongin menangis tersedu sedu. Sehun bingung dengan jongin. Yang terluka itu itu kaki sehun kan, tetapi mengapa yang menangis jongin. Sehun menepuk pelan bangku disebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan jongin untuk duduk.

" hiks… hiks… pasti gara gara monster itu kan hiks.. hiks…"

"sudalah jonginie, ohh yaa aku mempunyai es krim dari ajuththi baik itu, kau mau?"

sehun mengambil bungkusan disebelahnya. Mengeluarkan kedua es krim rasa coklat dan vanilla, ia membuka es krim vanilla dari tempatnya. Memasukan sesendok es krim ke mulutnya.

"jonginie, kau tak mau ?"

sehun meyodorkan es krim coklat faforit jongin. Jongin yang sudah berhenti menangis melipat tanganya didepan dada, menaikan dagunya angkuh.

"Tak mau,es krim itu dari monster jahat itu kan"

"dia monster yang baik jonginie"

sehun membuka bungkusan es krim coklat jongin. Menyodorkan tepat di hadapan jongin. Jongin melirik es krim dihadapanya dengan nafsu.

" ayolah ini enak lohh" sehun mengerak gerakan es krim dihadapan jongin. Jongin menegak savilanya sendiri.

"ba.. baiklah, tapi kali ini saja" jongin segera mengambil es coklatnya dan melahapnya semangat. Sehun yang melihat tersenyum dan kembali memakan es nya.

* * *

"eomma aku pulang" teriak chanyeol setelah memasuki rumahnya dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya disofa yang empuk.

"ne, mana belanjaanya chanyeolie?" terlihat wanita paruh baya dengan wajah lembut ke arah chanyeol dengan membawa segelas jus jeruk. Wanita itu adalah ibu chanyeol.

"aku dirampok, eomma"

"omo,apakah kau baik baik saja? Ada yang terluka kah? Coba sini eomma lihat." Ibu chanyeol melihat sekeliling tubuh chanyeol yang untungnya tidak ada yang terluka. chanyeol kembali duduk dan mengambil jus jeruk yang sudah pasti untuknya.

"uang-nya masih sisa setengah,eomma" chanyeol menyodorkan uang sisa belanjan tadi.

"yasudah, biar nanti eomma saja yang berbelanjan untuk keperluanmu dan baby hun" Ny. Park kembali membawa gelas jeruk yang sudah selesai diminum satu teguk oleh anaknya.

"cankam eomma, keperluan ku dan baby hun? Baby hun nugu?" Tanya chanyeol bingung.

"eomma akan pergi ke hongkong bersama sahabat eomma. Dan kau eomma tugaskan untuk menjaga anak sahabat eomma selama 1 minggu, arrachi?"

"MWO ?!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC OR END

Maaf yahh kalo ada beberapa yang hilang,aku juga nggak tau kenapa. ketika aku edit kata kata itu masih ada dan setelah di publish kata kata selalu ada beberapa kata yang hilang..

Vote yahh mau dilanjut apa berhenti


End file.
